Saving Face
Saving Face is the fifth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard is destroying Tokyo with the aid of his "old lady robots" when he is confronted by Team LilyMu. The robots attack the team, who are unable to defeat them. Mikey arrives to help, but trips over props and bumps into Gonard due to keeping the right side of his face pointed away from the camera at all times. Guano ends the scene. Mikey insists that he is keeping his "good side" facing the camera. The rest of the cast pry, revealing that Mikey has a large pimple on his face. Mikey is disgusted with himself and fears what will happen to him. Lily gloats about her own beauty by attempting to show the others a magazine cover featuring her, but finds that she has been replaced by Socky. Lily runs off in anger with Mitsuki following. Guano attempts to film Mikey's close-ups, but Mikey uses a variety of methods to prevent his face from being seen. Ozu arrives and is angry that Guano has not yet finished the scene. Mikey admits that they have not finished due to him and his pimple. Ozu recommends that Mikey see Dr. Katashi, a plastic surgeon. Lily is upset that Socky is considered to be more beautiful than she is. Mitsuki attempts to cheer her up by suggesting she try to beat Socky on an upcoming list of Tokyo's most beautiful people. Mikey visits Dr. Katashi, who accidentally enlarges Mikey's pimple instead of removing it. Before the doctor can fix his mistake, a photographer takes a picture of Mikey's face and runs off. Mikey pursues the photographer to the offices of the newspaper "The Daily Scoop". Lily and Mitsuki go to a fancy restaurant in an attempt to get publicity, but find that Socky is there. Lily angrily confronts Socky and declares that she will beat him on the "most beautiful" list. Mikey speaks to the editor of the newspaper, Scoop Suzuki, and demands the return of the photograph. Mikey inadvertently reveals embarrassing secrets about the rest of the cast. Suzuki promises not to reveal them, but later prints them in his newspaper. The cast discover that their secrets have been published and are furious. Socky arrives to gloat to Lily. Lily gives herself a makeover to compete with Socky. Guano and Gonard are investigating the leaked information. Mikey angrily confronts Suzuki about the printed secrets and demands the return of his photograph. Suzuki returns it, but immediately takes another one. He threatens to publish it in his newspaper unless Mikey get him embarrassing pictures of the cast. Mikey initially refuses, but eventually agrees out of fear for his career. Mikey takes several embarrassing pictures of his friends, which are published in the paper. The cast are upset and wonder who could have taken the pictures. Mikey guiltily admits that he had leaked the information. Ozu and the cast are ashamed of him. The cast prepare to watch the reveal of the "most beautiful" list. Suddenly, Mikey appears on television in a press conference. He apologizes to the cast and reveals his pimple, declaring that he and his friends are not ashamed of their secrets. After the conference is over, Mikey goes to the cast, who congratulate him for his actions. Lily, however, is still upset at having her chances of appearing on the "most beautiful" list ruined. Suddenly, it is revealed that Mikey had told the press that Socky was once a dork, leading to his removal from the list and Lily being put at the top. Lily is overjoyed at her victory. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Gonard now using photographer robots to attack Team LilyMu. The team destroy the robots using face-mounted weapons reminiscent of acne. Trivia * The title of this episode comes from the idiom "saving face", meaning "to preserve one's honor or prestige". * This episode features the first appearances of the recurring characters Socky and Dr. Katashi. * The appearance of the character Scoop Suzuki is a reference to the character J. Jonah Jameson. * Mikey makes a reference to the novel The Phantom of the Opera and its adaptations. * Gonard and Guano reference the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. * Yes Man references the idiom "loose lips sink ships". Category:Episodes